Rane Week Drabbles
by NerdsAreAce
Summary: A series of Rane drabbles written for Rane week on Tumblr
1. Kid Rane

Kid!Rane for (the oh so glorious) Rane week.

It was Reed's first day at his new nursery, and he was terribly nervous. He had recently moved house, and didn't know anybody else. But still, he put on a brave face, trying to talk to the other children. He met two nice boys, Kurt and Blaine, who let him play with them. So, all in all, it had been a pretty good day.

But, being Reed, his clumsiness had to go and ruin it.

"Owww!" Reed cried, scraping his hands as he fell over. Kurt and Blaine had already left, so he was all alone. Or so he thought. Quick as a flash, a boy with messy black hair ran towards him, kneeling on the ground next to him.

"You OK?" The other boy asked.

Reed sniffled. "My hands hurt," he pouted.

"I'll make it better." The other boy said enthusiastically. The boy held Reed's hands in his own, pressing a wet kiss to each palm, before pulling Reed into a hug.

"Feel better?"

"A little bit. What's your name?"

"Shane. 'M big brother is Blaine."

"I met Blaine. He's my friend."

"Can I be your friend too?"

"...Sure. We can be friends."

Shane grinned, pulling Reed off the ground. He pressed a messy kiss to Reed's cheek before running off to find his brother, to tell him all about his new friend.


	2. Daddy Rane

Shane gently placed their daughter into her cot. He still wasn't used to that phrase -their Jess reached a hand out, grabbing Shane's wrist, her eyes blinking open. Shane picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Hey, hey Jessie," Shane whispered. "Go back to sleep, Daddy will be back in a minute."

As if on cue, Reed walked through the door, narrowly avoiding falling over a teddy bear. (In all honesty, Jess's nursery was a mess, since nobody really bothered to tidy up.) Reed smiled as Shane handed their daughter over to his husband.

When Shane looked at them, his heart swelled a little. That was Reed -hisReed, holdingtheirbaby. It was perfect. He didn't notice the tears rolling down his cheeks until Reed wiped them away.

"Shane? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm alright. I'mmorethat alright. Seeing you with Jess...it's just...everything that I ever wanted. I just love you so much Reed, I always have. And I just..." Shane trailed off, unable to finish.

"I know what you mean Shane. I love you too. And I always ."

Reed placed Jess in her cot, pulling the blanket over her, before turning back to Shane. He warpped his arms around his husband's neck, kissing him gently on the mouth. Shane pulled Reed outside of Jess's room, closing the door softly behind them, before leading him to their bedroom.

They cuddled under the covers, occasionally pressing gentle kisses to each other's hair, before drifting off to sleep. As Reed fell asleep in Shane's arms, Shane knew that life couldn't get any more perfect than this. (Although, in the future, there would be many times when Reed and Jess would prove him wrong)


	3. Rival Gangs AU

Shane ducked behind a pillar as he heard the gunshots. Swearing under his breath, he pulled out his own gun, scanning the room. The meeting was meant to be a way to diffuse tensions between the Andersons and the Van Kamps, the two most influential gangs in Westerville. Needless to say, it had been a failure. Someone had fired a shot, and after that, everything had gone to hell.

A bullet ricocheted off the floor, far too near his feet for his liking. Shane looked around again, catching a flash of red before it disappeared behind a statue. He raised his gun, slowly walking out from his hiding place.

"Oi, Van Kamp!" Shane called. "Get your ass out here now!"

Slowly, a petite body emerged from behind the statue, gun raised like Shane's. Shane had heard about Reed Van Kamp, but had never met him before. In all honesty, he was nothing like he'd expected. He was tiny, with strawberry blonde curls that delicately framed his face, and he was...cute.

Cute? OK, that was really not the sort of word he should use to describe his arch nemesis. Well, he was only his arch nemesis because of their parents' feud.

Shane lowered his gun; he didn't feel comfortable pointing it at Reed. The boy just looked so...fragile. However, he was anything but. Shane knew this, but couldn't bring himself to threaten the other boy.

Reed raised an eyebrow as he saw Shane lowering his gun. When Shane dropped his gun and kicked it away, Reed was shocked. Maybe Shane assumed that Reed wouldn't shoot him? Because he could. He would. So why was he lowering his own gun?

"You should probably get out of here before the cops arrive." Shane stated.

"Why would you tell me to run?" Reed asked, still suspicious.

"Because I like you."

"Why?"

"Dunno, you're just...different."

"So you're just going to let me run off into the night, so you'll never see me again?"

"Oh no," Shane chuckled. "We'll be seeing each other again. You can count on it."

And with that, Shane bolted towards the door, fleeing the scene before Reed could respond. Sure enough, Reed could hear the wail of sirens in the distance. Quickly regaining his senses, Reed ran out of the room, leaving no evidence of his involvement.

But as he was about to walk through the door, Reed noticed a gun on the floor. Shane's gun. With Shane's fingerprints on it. Fingerprints that could link Shane to the shootout. Without hesitation, Reed picked up Shane's gun, holstered it and walked away, never looking back.


	4. First Time

Shane Anderson was the most oblivious person on Earth. Well, that's what Reed thought, anyway. For the past week, Reed had been trying to seduce his boyfriend, and had, so far, been failing miserably.

He'd tried being subtle, but that hadn't worked; Shane hadn't even noticed.

He'd tried making Shane jealous, but that hadn't worked either. (Partly because when Reed had "flirted" with other Windsors...well, Reed just wasn't very good at flirting in general)

He'd even tried the whole 'eating sexily' technique. Julian had told him that it was very effective, but Reed had just ended up choking on whatever he was eating. Not very sexy.

(There had also been that time with the whipped cream, but Reed had decided never to speak of that ever again.)

So, all in all, Reed had not had a very good week. He'd even resorted to asking the Tweedles for help. Their "plan" was the reason he was where he was now.

Shane unlocked the door, opening it and walking into his dorm, only to be stopped short by the sight he was met with.

Woah.

And also, fuck.

Reed was sitting on Shane's bed, hair tousled and with rosy cheeks. He was wearing leather pants (Shane gulped), and nothing else. Shane's eyes raked over Reed's pale delicate chest (he gulped again) And...was that eyeliner? Whatever it was, it was sexy as hell.

Reed looked...he looked amazing, but he didn't look like Reed. He looked so uncomfortable, like he'd rather be anywhere but there. Shane frowned, walking towards Reed, sitting on the floor in front of him, clasping his delicate hands.

"Reed, are you alright? 'Cause you don't look good - I mean, you do, really you do, but you look upset, and you've been acting odd all week. So, are you?"

Reed bit his lip, sighed, and then it all came out. His frustration, his annoyance...his insecurities. Because why wouldn't Shane sleep with him? Was he really that unattractive? Yeah, he'd wanted to go slow, but he was ready now, because he trusted Shane, and knew that the other boy would take care of him.

Shane was shocked. Why would Reed think that? Of course Shane wanted to have sex, but he didn't want Reed to feel pressured into it; you only get one first time, after all.

"Woah, Reed, slow down. If you wanted us to go further, you could've just said so. You didn't have to do all of this - wait, is this what the whipped cream was about?" Shane realised abruptly.

"Never speak of that again." Reed grumbled.

Shane chuckled, and after a moment, Reed joined in too. They laughed at the sheer absurdity of the situation. Shane collapsed on the bed next to Reed, pulling the smaller boy into a tight embrace.

"I should probably change..." Reed chuckled.

"If you want, love."

Reed smiled, getting up and changing into a T-shirt and sweatpants (that, should anyone ask, he would deny that he owned) He ambled into the bathroom to scrub the eyeliner off his face.

When he came back out, Shane grinned; this was his Reed - the sweet boy, who was naturally gorgeous (and rather clumsy). Reed fell onto the bed, cuddling up next to Shane, pressing chaste kisses to his boyfriend's lips.

Then Shane rolled over, pressing Reed into the mattress, cupping his face in his hands. Reed's arms curled around Shane's chest, clutching the thin fabric of his shirt. Shane licked at Reed's lips until he opened his mouth. Shane ran his tongue over Reed's teeth, mapping out every inch of his mouth.

Reed's hands moved to the front of Shane's shirt, tentatively undoing the buttons. Shane shrugged off his shirt, flipping the so that he could pull Reed's T-shirt over his head, fluffing up his hair in the process. Shane thought that it was rather adorable.

Reed raked his nails gently down Shane's chest, leaving faint red trails in their wake. Shane's hands gripped Reed's waist, thumbs gently rubbing his hipbones. Shane leaned backwards, pulling Reed down with him.

Reed placed his hands on Shane's shoulders as he leaned down to kiss him. He pressed soft kisses against Shane's jaw, smiling as his boyfriend groaned.

Shane's hands skimmed up Reed's back, tangling in his strawberry blonde curls. Shane pushed Reed away, so that he could latch onto his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin. Reed gasped, his hands tightening their hold on Shane's shoulders.

Shane's hands stroked down Reed's sides, until they reached his sweatpants. With a shy nod from Reed, Shane hooked his thumbs over the waistband, pulling them down in one swift movement. Shane's eyes raked possessively over Reed's body, hands resting on the smaller boy's thighs. Reed blushed; he wasn't used to such attention.

While Shane was still staring, Reed had started to unbuckle Shane's pants. A moment later, when Shane noticed, he quickly shed his pants, leaving both boys in their boxers.

"You alright?"

"Shane, you don't have to keep making sure that I'm OK."

"I know, but are you?"

"I'm fine. More than fine, actually."

Shane grinned, slowly pulling Reed's boxers down his thighs, dropping them to the ground. Reed's blush returned, and he bit his lip as Shane ran his hands up his legs, stopping to grip Reed's slender waist.

Reed tentatively started to pull Shane's boxers off, the taller boy lifting his hips to make it easier. Reed gazed at Shane's body, toned and muscled from his years of dancing. Reed almost felt inadequate in comparison. But the way Shane was gazing hungrily down his body was a nice boost to his ego.

Shane flipped them, so that he was settled between Reed's legs. Reed felt a hand skim down his chest, and between his thighs. He gasped as a finger cautiously circled his hole; oh, that felt good. He whined as Shane pulled his hand away.

There was the sound of a drawer opening as Shane retrieved a condom and a bottle of lube. Reed heard the cap being opened, and moaned as he felt one of Shane's slick fingers push past the ring of muscle. Shane pulled his finger out, and pushed two back in. He stopped immediately as he heard Reed whimper. It wasn't an 'oh-my-god-that-feels-so-good-don't-stop' type of whimper; it was an 'ouch-that-actually-kind-of-hurts' type of whimper. Shane waited for a minute or so until Reed spoke again.

"Move, Shane."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, just do something!" Reed replied in an exasperated tone; he wasn't fragile, after all.

Shane pressed a quick kiss to Reed's temple. He moved his fingers, twisting and scissoring them, until Reed yelped, hips bucking upwards. Shane grinned, relentlessly tapping his fingers against Reed's prostate until the smaller boy was writhing against the bed.

It was only then that Shane pulled his fingers out completely, leaving Reed feeling uncomfortably empty. Shane rolled the condom on, slathering his cock with a generous amount of lube; he didn't want to hurt Reed.

Shane slowly pushed his cock past the ring of muscle, stopping a few times because of the pained sounds that Reed was making. Once he was fully sheathed, Shane stopped completely. No matter how much he wanted to completely ravage the gorgeous boy in front of him, he had to start slowly; had to make Reed feel good.

Reed's eyes fluttered open, his hands tangling in Shane's hair, gripping it tightly, as if to ground him. The second that Shane started moving, he knew that neither of them would last long, but that was alright, there would be other times (plenty and plenty of other times).

Shane, true to his word, did start slowly, gently pulling out, inch by inch, until Reed started to tug at his hair, urging him to go faster. Shane complied, speeding up his thrusts, though only slightly; Reed was already going to be sore enough in the morning.

Shane's hands curled around Reed's thighs, hoisting him into his lap. Reed squeaked as Shane's cock pressed roughly against his prostate, whimpering in pleasure. Reed was close, so close, so all it took was Shane's hand grasping his cock, and then he was coming.

It was the sight of Reed coming, his sweet, innocent Reed, that sent Shane over the edge, coming harder than he ever thought possible; his vision almost blacking out.

Reed actually did pass out for a few seconds, drifting in and out of consciousness as Shane cleaned him up. A minute or so later, Reed felt a warm body slide under the covers with him. Shane wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, tucking Reed's head under his chin.

"So, did I manage to seduce you?" Reed muttered, almost asleep.

"Oh, yes, absolutely. It was a great plan; I should probably thank the twins when I see them."

Reed chuckled sleepily, managing to force one last sentence out before he fell unconscious.

"They wanted me to have a riding crop, too, but I thought that was going too far."

You should have seen how far Shane's jaw dropped.


End file.
